


American Museum of Natural History AU

by reena_jenkins



Series: Field Trips Are Awesome [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Baby Mutants, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity, Museums, Phone Calls & Telephones, Podfic, Prompt Art, Summer Camp, Texting, Transcript Available, X-Men Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is planning a summer field trip for his students, to the American Museum of Natural History in New York City. Thanks to a mis-dialed extension number, Charles leaves his booking info with the wrong person....and a serendipitous visit to The Best Museum In The World ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Museum of Natural History AU

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic prompt was created for the X-Men Reverse Bang 2013. This year was the first year audio or podfic prompts were an art option, and I was pretty excited to get involved. This plotbunny has been hopping around in my brain for almost a year now, and XMRBB was the perfect opportunity for me to actually make a project of it without having to write anything. I wanted to create something that would tell a story and stand on it's own, no matter what the fic was......but you should absolutely check out the helens78's fic anyway, because it is a thing of fluffy beauty.

 

You can download this podfic as an mp3 (4.8 MB) [right over here.](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/coverart/AMNH%20AU/XMRBB%20-%20Museum%20AU.mp3)

 

* * *

  
[beep]  
Er.... oh! Is this recording? This is Charles Xavier. I'm interested in arranging a visit to the American Museum of Natural History for a large group, only I'm not sure I've reached the right extension.... your menu is very confusing, I must say. Well, in the hopes that i've reached the right voicemail after all, I should probably leave my contact information. Again, my name is Charles Xavier, and I'm looking to book a visit to the museum for our summer program at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Students. There would be approximately 15 or 20 students in the group, they are...the usual handful, and then a bit more, I might say and we'd be traveling into the city from Westchester. I'm assuming the children would need to bring their own lunches, but if there was any way we could arrange to have a docent accompany our group, that would be wonderful. Um, what else? Oh! You can reach me at 914-202-13-  
[click]

 

* * *

  
[vibrate]  
*leers* What a welcome to NYC! *sexually-suggestive whistle*  
  
[ringtone]  
Really? REALLY? You HAVE A BOYFRIEND JEAN.  
  
[vibrate]  
I can appreciate the scenery, Ro, Im not blind. Scott understands hes the only man for me.  
  
[ringtone]  
Jean, what the hell is your ringtone? I thought you changed that!  
  
[vibrate]  
FOB's the phoenix. It makes me smile :D  
  
[vibrate]  
Anyway, I'm not the only one checking out the tourguide *smirks*  
  
[ringtone]  
Huh?  
  
[vibrate]  
Take a look at the Professor *smirks harder*  
  
[ringtone]  
Jean! (Also, seriously, put your phone on vibrate. We're in a museum. Shhhhhh)  
  
[vibrate]  
What? You can't say you didn't notice how Prof X put himself right at the front of the group....  
  
[vibrate]  
....right BEHIND ERIKS BEHIND  
  
[ringtone]  
JEAN!!!!!!  
  
[ringtone]  
You're just lucky that we're in the city and the Professor's shielding so hard right now  
  
[vibrate]  
What can I say, Ro? He's being OBVIOUS LIKE WHOA....  
  
[vibrate]  
He's being SO OBVIOUS.  
  
[ringtone]  
Jean! Seriously.  
  
[vibrate]  
Wonder if we're gonna go by the dinosaurs today. Cause I think tje professor wants to BONE Erik *rimshot*

 

* * *

  
You have reached the personal voicemail of Dr. Erik Lensherr. Leave a message.  
  
[beep]  
  
...wait, that's it? Well, that's a very brusque message, Erik. Oh! Right, this is Charles. Charles Xavier, from the museum yesterday. I just saw the program you slipped into my jacket pocket, and you left me your number so I assume you wanted me to call you, though why you wouldn't pick up the phone.... anyway. I just wanted to say that, well, I'm still not sure if I think the American Museum of Natural History is the best museum in the WORLD - we're going to have to agree to disagree on that one because, well, the Louvre was quite fantastic - but I'm willing to say that yesterday was my best visit TO the museum by far. So would you like to get a coffee together, the next time I bring the kids into the City? My phone number is 914-202-13-  
  
[click]

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Field Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946610) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
